Prussia X Reader
by ThePumpkinQueen1106
Summary: The title should explain it :3
1. Prussia

**WARNING!**

**This story contains adult ideas and situations. That means that depressing, dark, demeaning, cursing, sensitive topics, and sensitive conditions will be mentioned. I do NOT write this story with intention if hurting the reader. I care for my readers and this is nothing more than a story. This is not based off of real events. This is a PrussiaxReader songfic. The song chosen for this story is Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day. DO NOT READ if you disagree with anything that was just mentioned or are highly sensitive to them. If you choose to read the following story, please read and comment. Feel free to suggest any new characters. Now, we can move onto the story. **

**Reader POV **

**I look up at the shinning stars. I look at every one, using them to guide me home. I've known my way home for a while now, but I like to use the stars. They keep me... Sane. I continue to walk towards my empty house. I had just come back from my job. It wasn't a great job to work at, but I made just enough to barely make a living. I open the door and it creaks open. I'll have to get some oil onto those hinges later. I shut the door and sit on the dusty old couch in my living room. I pull out my homework and a flashlight and begin to work on the math worksheet. I have to tutor a fellow student tomorrow, so I should set up some problems for him too. **

**When I finish my homework, a cold draft slides up my neck. It send shivers down my spine. I get up and grab some duct tape. I locate the window at fault and tape it shut. I really couldn't afford to fix my home since my pay is so little. I put the tape back and head to my room. I wasn't really feeling hungry tonight. I climb into bed with all my clothes from today on. They'll help keep me warm while I sleep. I drift off into a shallow slumber, lightly thinking about how my house was always empty, cold, and lonely. **

**I walk a lonely road **

**The only road that I have ever known**

**Don't know where to goes **

**But it's home to me and I walk alone**

**Prussia POV**

**I can't believe it! Here I am walking home alone, with nothing to think about but this ridiculous news they gave me! I had just left the college that I went to. I had a private meeting with the principle. She told me that I had no chance of being a successful country due to my lack in business and leadership skills! How un-awesome of her to tell me that I couldn't make it as a country! I am the awesome Prussia! No one tells me I can't do something! **

**Then to top off this horror show she called a meeting, she tells me that I need to have a tutor to even survive in the outside world! Please, I can handle myself! So, tomorrow I must meet this girl for tutoring. I think her name is (y/n) or something like that. It doesn't matter. As long as she can help me get out of this academic mess, I don't care if she's a donkey or clown. **

**When I finally reach my house, I walk inside. My little Bruder is busy at the kitchen table doing homework. **

**"Hey bro-has! Wie geht's?"**

**I walk to the refrigerator and reach for a beer. Before my fingers can even graze the can, he answers. **

**"Gut, Danke. And I'd prefer if you didn't take that can. You act better when sober." **

**He gets up and leaves the kitchen. I sit down across from where he sat. Here I am again, alone in a silent house. I've been left behind to sit here with only myself and my thoughts. Maybe she was right? Maybe I'm not cut out for the outside world?**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

**Reader POV**

**I shield my eyes from the burning morning sun. I get out from under the covers. I take a shower and change into some nice, fresh clothes. I grab my backpack, purse, wallet, and jacket. I quickly put on my (favorite shoes) and head out the door. I run down the street to the corner-store that I always visit. I run inside and look around. I grab an orange juice and head to the back of the store where they make hot foods. There I see one of the workers who I was friends with.**

**"Antonio!" He turns around and sees me. **

**"_! It's good to see you! I haven't seen you since I had left for vacation. How have you been, mi joya?" **

**"I've been good. How was your vacation?"**

**"It was great! I had tons of fun! Here you go, I made you breakfast and lunch." **

**He gives me a bright smile, as if life was a breeze. I wish I had his type of attitude. **

**"You don't have to make me breakfast, really. I'm fine." **

**"No, it's okay! I love making your meals. I like to make sure that you're always okay and healthy." **

**I smile and thank him. I loved how he cared for me, but lately I haven't been keeping up with my health. Thank goodness I have so many long sleeve shirts! Otherwise, he would see how far I've gotten off track. I don't like to hurt or disappoint Antonio. **

**"So _, how come your going to school on a Saturday?"**

**"I have to tutor this guy. No big deal. It's gonna take a couple lessons before I can come back to working here on the weekends."**

**He laughs then comes out behind the counter where he cooked. He pulls me into a comforting hug. I always cherished the hugs he gave me. He looks down at me then gives me a kiss on the forehead. I closed my eyes as he kissed me. When I opened them again, he was wearing a huge smile. **

**"_? Please, be careful. I don't want you to get hurt if I'm not there. Okay?"**

**I nod as his eyes start to wet. "Okay." **

**He gives a small chuckle then looks to his watch. I peek over at his watch so I can see the time. 8:45?! I'm gonna be late to the tutoring lesson! I grab my stuff and run out the door. I yell goodbye to Antonio as I leave. All he does is laugh and wave. He's so good to me.**

**I bolt down the street. I run as fast as my aching feet can take me. The campus comes into view and I let out a deep sigh. It looks like I made it in time. I run inside and into the cafeteria. I find a booth in the far back and take a seat. My feet hurt so bad, but not as bad as my stomach. I pull out the container Antonio gave me for breakfast and open the styrofoam box. A huge helping of steaming (favorite hot food) lays before me. Such a glorious feast! I can't help but to drool and dig in! I pull out a book to read while I wait for the student to come. My book is a bit old and torn, but that's because I've read it so many times. I love (favorite book)!**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**Prussia POV **

**I can't believe I have to wake up so early to go to campus on a weekend! School at 9:00 in the morning? Who gets up this early? Anyway, I had just pulled up to the school and parked. I didn't even get the chance to eat any of the Hazelnussomeletten I had made this morning. It was too hot for me to eat, so I left a note telling Ludwig to make sure that he ate some for breakfast. Just because he's a freshman in high school and I'm in college, doesn't mean I don't have to take care of him. He's still my little Bruder. **

**I exit from my deep thoughts and look down at the note the principle had given me. MEET HER IN THE CAFETERIA AT 9:00. Cafeteria huh? I thought it would be better to be in the library. Oh well, whatever it takes to get this over with. **

**I enter the cafeteria and look around. I spot her all the way in the back in a booth. Why did she have to sit so far from the door? I can barely see her! I start to walk up to her, but I stop when I'm a couple feet away. Who was this girl? She had her (hair color) hair down and it's a bit wild around her face. She only wore gray and black and was eating (favorite food) out of a take-out container. She was also reading a book I've never seen before. She also looked a bit frail and pale. As if her soul was being slowly sucked out of her. Was she my tutor? I slowly approached her and sat down. She look up from her book. **

**"Uh, hallo! I'm the awesome Gilbert Belschmidt! And you are?"**

**"Ich heiße _."**

**She must have picked up that I speak German. Smart girl. She puts her book away then begins to pull out notebooks, papers, and packets. Her once still face becomes bright and cheery, but seriousness lies under that happy mask she had put on. **

**"Okay Gilbert! Let's get started! First, we'll start with math, then science, and then homeEc. If you need any help with anything during the lesson, just ask!"**

**I didn't like this. She had just changed moods way to quickly for my liking. She was just this solemn person and now she is all happy and radiating happiness. Maybe she's just trying to grin and bear it? That's probably what it is. Well, I guess I should do the same. **

**"Actually, there might not be much that you can teach me in the area of homeEc. I take care of my younger brother, so I already know how to do a lot."**

**"Is that so? Well, you still have to learn it. So I'm sure I'll find something new to teach you."**

**She flashes a bright smile and my cheeks start to feel a bit hot. I brush it off and we get started. The whole lesson was boring, but I did pick up a few things. I learned that she was actually an interesting person. Her attitude was always calm and a bit serene, but always seemed to have this underlying tone that made her seem...sad. When she brushed her hair away from her face, I could actually see that she was quite pretty.**

**When the lesson ended, I felt kinda sad. I didn't want the lesson to end, but we had to leave. The college wasn't really opened today. They had let us in because we had a special reason. We walk out to the courtyard in the front of the campus. The kids who chose to live at the dorms are scattered around and are relaxing. I start to walk to my car, but then I see her walking off by herself. Did she always walk alone? I didn't really like that. It wouldn't be awesome of me to let her walk. **

**"Hey _! Want me to drive you home?"**

**I wave my hand in order to get her attention. She was a couple yards away, so she probably wouldn't hear me if I didn't shout. **

**"Hmm? Oh! Uh, yeah. Thanks, I really appreciate it." **

**She runs over to the car and I open the passenger door for her. She gets in and I carefully shut the door. I walk around and get in on the driver's side. I start the car and pull out of the parking lot. **

**"So... Do you walk home often?"**

**"Everyday for a long time now. I haven't been in many cars before. Yours is very nice and you keep it very clean. I like that."**

**"Thanks. So where do you live?" **

**I can feel my cheeks starting to burn. Why do they keep doing that? All I'm doing is talking to a kinda cute girl. Okay... She's really cute and awsome. Maybe hanging with her won't be that bad. **

**I walk alone**

**I walk a-**

**Reader POV **

**This is a nice change. Riding in a car instead of walking home is fun, but I can't enjoy this too much. This is probably a one time thing and I shouldn't get used to it. I look over at my driver. His sparkling ruby eyes are fixed on the road. He looks okay but seems to be trembling a bit. His cheeks are a bit pink too. He might be coming down with something, but I can't do anything for him. I don't have any medication at home. Speaking of home, he pulls up in front of a nice house. He doesn't say or do anything. I reach over and lightly touch his arm. **

**"Hey. Are you alright?"**

**He jumps back sharply. Taking deep breaths and trembling a little, he looks at me with a frightened expression. **

**"Vhat vas that for? Are you crazy?!"**

**His German accent comes out thicker than before. I draw my hand back and try to keep from raising my voice. **

**"All I did was touch you. There's no need to yell at me just because I lightly touched your arm. You are way too tense. Are you okay?" **

**He calms down a little. He controls his breathing before speaking again. **

**"Y-yeah. I was just thinking about something... Anyway, w-would you like to come inside?"**

**He gets out of the car and comes to open my door. As I get out I realize that he didn't pull up to my house but to HIS. Great. Now I have to meet his family looking like a bum. I look down at myself. I was wearing a light gray hoodie with the logo of (favorite band) on the front. I had black skinny jeans and (favorite shoes) on. Maybe I didn't look like a bum, but I still looked really underdressed compared to Gilbert. He had a crisp dark blue shirt on and was wearing expensive looking jeans and black boots. **

**While thinking about how much of a bum I looked like, Gilbert put a strong hand on my back and started to guide me toward his house. **

**"Are you okay? You seem a bit nervous. Is it because you can't handle my awesomeness?" **

**I look up at the albino man. He seemed to be overflowing with confidence. What happened to the guy who was freaking out because I touched him?! This guy is way too confusing. I don't like this. **

**He pulls out his keys and sticks one inside the lock of the door. He turns the key, then the knob. He steps inside and I follow. Was this really his house? It appeared to be small on the outside but was really spacious on the inside! The oak wood floors were shinning and you could see yourself in them. All the rooms were painted with light pastel colors and filled with simple furniture. Gilbert walks forward to the kitchen. As he passes a little side table in the hallway, he drops his keys in a little bowl that was resting on top of the table. I spot multiple paintings of peaceful scenery spread throughout the house. I look up and see a small but gorgeous chandelier. I can't help to think about how this guy has money. **

**"_? Are you coming?"**

**I snap out of my thoughts and rush towards his voice. I enter a grand kitchen. It's a beautiful white kitchen with granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. Pots, pans, and cooking utensils hang from their places mounted on a hanging shelf above the island in the middle of the cooking area. I look for Gilbert and he stands I front of the refrigerator with two cans of soda. I walk over to him.**

**"Care for a soda _?"**

**"Thanks and thank you for inviting me in. You didn't have to you know."**

**"I know. But I thought it would be rude of me not to. So, do you like my place?"**

**"Yes. It's very beautiful! Do you live with anyone else?"**

**"Yeah, my little Bruder, Ludwig. He's a freshman in high school. He's not here right now though. He's off hanging with his friends, Italy and Japan."**

**"Oh! So he hangs out with countries?"**

**"Of course! Why wouldn't countries spend time with each other?"**

**So he and his brother were countries?! Why didn't the principle tell me that I was tutoring a country?! Man, the pressure is on.**

**"S-so what country is your brother?"**

**"Hmm? Ludwig? He's Germany. Very built and serious. He's also not really good with his feelings though. You should see him around his friend Italy! Kesesesese~!"**

**"Germany huh? So that means that you're-"**

**"The awesome Prussia?! You bet! Who else could be as awesome as I? I mean look at me! I'm just exploding with awesomeness!" **

**He starts to pose and flex his muscles, trying to show off his "awesomeness". He accidentally drops his opened soda and the sticky carbonated drink spills all over the floor. I head to the sparkling sink and grab the sponge. I wet it and head back to the spilled drink. I pick the can up and set it on the counter. At the same time Prussia comes over with paper towels. We bend down at the same time and our foreheads lightly bump against each other. I look up and I'm an inch away from his face. His pink cheeks stand out from his white face and go well with his burgundy eyes. I can smell his intoxicating scent. I can't help but to lengthen my breaths. He just smelled so good! I feel my own cheeks get warm. Why were they doing this? More importantly, why was I taking the time to smell him? I slightly shake my head and apologize. I look down and begin to sop up the soda. When it's all gone, I throw the can out and purge the sponge of soda. I look back and Prussia is drying the wet spot on the floor with the paper towels. I turn back to the sink and shut it off. I dry my hands off and walk over to Prussia. He looks up. **

**"All dry! Thanks for helping me with the soda. You didn't have to."**

**"It was really no problem."**

**"It's getting kinda late. Want me to take you home?"**

**"Oh. Uh, y-yes. Thank you."**

**"C'mon! Let me grab my keys and we can head out to your place." **

**We walk to the front door and head outside to the car. We hop in and he brings the engine to life. We pull away from the house and set out for my place. Luckily, my home is like me. Prussia drives into the driveway. I turn to him. **

**"Thanks for the ride and soda. I really appreciate it."**

**"No problem! Nothing an awesome guy like me can't give to a nice girl like you. And hey! Maybe I can come to your place next time?"**

**"Uh... Y-y-yeah... Maybe... Maybe you could... T-thanks again. I'll see you next weekend for our next lesson, okay?"**

**"Okay! How about we study at my awesome place rather than that stuffy old college?"**

**"That sounds okay. We can study there then, but you'll have to pick me up. How bout 9:00 am?"**

**"Okay. Well, see you later _."**

**"See you later Gilbert."**

**He pulls away and drives off, his headlights stretching and contracting my lonely shadow. I turn and head up to my front door. By the time I get there, I'm starting to breath heavily. It wasn't even that far of a walk! I'm just gonna have to lay down. There's nothing I can do about my... Condition. I step inside and close the door. I forget about eating something for dinner and head straight for bed. I almost instantly fall asleep with only the company of the stars above. **

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there would come find me**

**'Till then I walk alone**

**Prussia POV**

**Over the next couple weeks,_ kept coming over to my house for lessons. Eventually, she began to warm up to my home and me. We began to rush through the lessons so we had time to hang out. She soon met Germany too. I think they get along well!**

**(Flashback to when you and Germany finally met)**

**Me and _ are just sitting on the couch watching a cooking competition. She really enjoys these types of shows even though she doesn't really cook. I was about to get up and grab a drink when my little Bruder comes in. **

**"Hey little bro! What's up?"**

**He just stares at me with a straight face. That is, until he catches a glimpse of _. She seems to notice him staring and gets up. **

**"I'm sorry. I guess you haven't seen me around before. I'm _, Gilbert's tutor and friend. You must be-"**

**"Germany. How are you?"**

**She looks taken aback like most people. He may be a freshman, but he has good manners and is very respectful. **

**"Fine. And yourself?"**

**"Gut, Danke. So you're the one whose be kicking my brother back into shape? Well, it's good to finally meet someone who knows how to bring structure to a disorganized person. I've tried before, but he never listens."**

**She laughs at his comment. **

**(End of flashback)**

**Before, I had never heard her laugh. It was smooth and sweet. I love her laugh so much. I wish I could make her laugh more often, but I don try anymore. Once I made her laugh so hard, she couldn't breath. And I mean she truly couldn't breath for a couple seconds. I had to help her control herself after she started freaking out. It scared me. So I don't try anymore. I still can't figure out what's wrong with her and why she won't let me over to her house. She's seems more down lately and tired. She's been falling asleep on me more often now. **

**I take my time to think of all the possibilities of what's wrong with her. I'm in the middle of thinking when Germany comes in. I look up. **

**"How's it going, bro?"**

**"Good. What about you? You look like you're constipated. You're straining really hard."**

**"Oh, that. I'm just trying really hard to think about something. Even my awesomeness can't help me now."**

**"What are you thinking about Bruder?"**

**"About _. She's been acting weird lately and it worries me a bit. Do you have any ideas?"**

**"Of course I do. I even know why. You haven't noticed? She's really sick. Haven't you seen how pale she's gotten? How weak and frail she is? How skinny and underweight she's become? It's obvious."**

**What?! He knew about this and didn't tell me? **

**"What? Why didn't you tell me?! She's in danger and you didn't say anything?!"**

**"She was never in immediate danger. I only would have told you something if she was in big trouble. Plus, you guys looked like you really enjoyed each other. If I had told you, you'd only be constantly worrying about her. You'd never treasure your time with her."**

**How could he do that? She's sick? For how long? How come I've never noticed? Is she going to die? No, she can't. Can she? All these questions make my head spin. It's like I'm on a roller coaster after I ate a bunch of carnival food. My stomach is churning and I feel dizzy. What's going on?! My whole world is being turned upside down in just a minute! I feel like I'm going mad! I can't take this! I'm losing myself and maybe even the girl I like! **

**Wait... **

**The girl I like? So it's true. I do like her. I wasn't sure before, but now I'm positive. I might even... No, I'm not sure yet. It's probably too late anyway. I'll be alone again. Alone with myself and my mind. Alone in this harsh world filled with murder, lies, and greed. I'll be in the darkness without my one source of light. Right? **

**I look up and happen to see Gilbird flying above my head. He's just zooming around until he smacks into the wall and falls right in front of me. **

**"Gilbird!"**

**I put my hands out and he falls onto them. He lays there for a little while, hurting and aching from the crash. He doesn't look like he's going to get up, but Gilbird always surprises me. He does get up and I see that his little eyes are filled with determination. He forgets the pain and starts to flap his little wings. He takes it slow, lifting into the air and slowly flying around. Then he kicks it up a notch and is back to flying full force again. A happy little chirp escapes his beak. He was so determined and full of hope that he could fly again. He wouldn't let anything stop him. **

**I will follow my little friend and go with hope and determination. I stop thinking about what could happen and get up. I run to the car with my keys in hand. *I'm coming for you _ and I won't let you go ever again* I think to myself. I get in and drive to her house. Hopefully she's okay. **

**I'm walking down the line**

**That divides me somewhere in my mind**

**On the border line**

**Of the edge and where I walk alone**

**Reader POV**

**I walk home alone again from work. I had just left and I'm exhausted from all the extra work my boss gave me to do. Thank goodness I'm almost home. I keep walking, stumbling every couple feet and my breathing quickening. *Come on _! Just a couple more yards...* I try to encourage myself, only to fail. When my home comes into view, I let out a sigh of relief. I walk a little faster, obviously desperate to get home. I stumble and trip over myself while trying to get to the door. I open the door and fall in. I shut the door and crawl towards my room. All I need is rest. I'll be okay. I'm gonna be okay. I try to pull myself onto the bed, but my arms give out. I hear my front door open then close. Footsteps become soft and quiet for a few seconds before stopping. Then they suddenly become frantic. I start to fad in and out of darkness. Is this the end? Is this my final breath? Will my heart beating and this young body fail to go on? All I can think about before fading away is him. I try to open my mouth and call for him. All that comes out is a faint whisper. **

**"Prussia..."**

**Read between the lines**

**Of what's f***ed up and everything's alright**

**Check my vital signs**

**To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a-**

**Prussia POV**

**I reach her house and basically jump out of the car. I sprint to the door and try to open the door. Luckily, it was unlocked. I rush in but stop dead in my tracks. This is why she didn't want me to come over. Her house was nice on the outside but bare inside. It was dark and cold in here. Barely any furniture filled the room. The worst part was the walls. **

**All over them were scratches and carvings. Words scraped into them. All of them were depressing and hurtful. Stupid, rotten, ugly, dumb, horrible, worthless, fat, meaningless, annoying, no one will miss you, everyone hates you. All these words and phrases were carved into the walls. One word kept popping up over and over in different sizes. Alone. **

**How could she do this? Didn't she know there are people out there who care about her? I have to find her fast. I start running around, looking for her. I'm about to give up when I hear my name coming faintly from a room I haven't checked. I follow the soft sound and bust in. There lying on the ground, is _. Oh please let her still be here. I run to and kneel at her side, pulling her close and into my arms. She's cold and almost lifeless. I rest my head against her chest. I strain to hear a heartbeat. I hear a faint, slow beat. She's barely alive and she's not going to stay that way for long. I pick her up and into my arms. I run to the car, carrying her along. I open the passenger door and carefully put her in. **

**"Hang in there. I'm going to get you help. You won't leave me, I promise. It's not your time, not yet."**

**I buckle her limp body in and shut the door. I rush to my side and buckle in as well. I bring the engine to life and speed off to the nearest hospital. **

**The whole way I mutter to myself, "please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay."**

**(Quick time skip)**

**I rush inside the emergency ward, carrying her to my chest. I stop at the counter and explain the situation. The nurse calls for help and they take her away from me. I follow them until they stop me at those silver double doors. They wouldn't let me in, but I tried to see what they would do to her. They hooked her up to tubes and monitors. They began checking her body all over. I saw for myself what Germany meant. They began to remove her clothes and put her into a hospital gown so they could properly check her health. She was a skeleton in clothes. Her bones stuck out from her paper-like skin. Her chest was rising and falling slowly.**

**I stayed for as long as I could. The guards eventually pulled me away. I was forced to wait in a room they had prepared for her. I sat there alone again. All I could think about was her and how awesome she was. She means so much to me. She means everything. **

**I hadn't realized how long I had been lost in my thoughts for. It had been two hours. They finally brought her into the room. It killed me to see her like that. The doctor turned to me and said that she was dying of malnutrition. I had managed to bring her here in time to save her. They couldn't promise that she would be the same or that she would last long after recovery. I turned to her sleeping form. **

**"In a day or two you can take her home. She'll need to stay in bed for awhile though. You were very fast bringing her here. You saved her. Be glad that you have some more time with her." **

**The doctor left to get the paperwork and I'll I could do is wait. When he returned, I filled the forms out. He said someone would be back to check up on us in three hours. He left after that. I pulled a chair up next to her bedside and sat down. I took her frail hand in mine and looked at the clock. **

**Three hours I stayed there and cried. I cried because of how she was now, how stupid I had been, how much of a coward I was, and how there was a slim chance that I couldn't tell her how I feel. **

**I was always lost and alone, walking in the dark. By chance I had found her, my light. We stayed together for awhile before she started to die out. I didn't see it at first, but soon did. I was about to lose my light and I didn't even know until the last second. **

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'Till then I walk alone**

**Reader POV**

**Where... Where am I? All I see is darkness. I can't open my eyes. My head... I can't even lift my arm to touch my head. It's silent. No noise. A-am I alone? I knew this is how it would end. I would die alone, even though I had found a guy that I had fallen for. **

**Fallen for? I'm in love I guess... But theres no reason to get excited. I'm dead and by myself. All my hopes and dreams are gone and dead, like me. There's no reason to hang onto them anymore. **

**I walk alone**

**I walk a-**

**I try to move my arm again but no luck. I guess I'll just lay here and think. Maybe I'm in purgatory? But does purgatory feel like-**

**Someone just made a sound. It sounded like someone opened a door then shut it. They're walking up next to me. I feel my body sink to my right. Am I on a bed? I have to be. Wait, I feel the sheets under my fingers. I slowly grip the sheets, trying to regain the ability to move again. The person sitting next to my laying form shifts. They just stood up. I feel heat comes close and touch my cheek. They're holding my face now. They whisper something. **

**"I'm sorry _. It's all my fault."**

**Then the shower comes. They cry. Their hot tears fall onto my cheeks and roll down my neck. I try to open my eyes. I need to stop this person. I force my heavy eyelids to open. I try to adjust to the bright, harsh light. There, standing above me, was the guy I loved. He was crying softly over me. His face was red and his clothes were messy. I raise my hands up to his face and cup it. He opens his eyes and all I can do is smile. He doesn't smile but begins to tear up. **

**"Prussia, I'm alive. It's okay now. Don't cry."**

**"_!"**

**He falls onto me and buries his face into my neck. I hold his back with one hand and stroke his hair with the other. We stay this way for a long time. Through his sobs I can hear phrases come from him like,**

**"I'm sorry... My fault... Thought you were gone... Hoped it wasn't true... Forgive me..."**

**All I could do for him was tell him that I was okay. I kept stroking his hair and rubbing his back. I even began to sing to calm him down. **

**"I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk a-"**

**By then he had sat up and was looking at me with a calm smile on his tear-soaked face. He had interrupted my singing by singing along. We finished it off as a duet and the whole time he held my hand. **

**"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me**

**'Till then I walk alone"**

**When we finished, we were inches away from each other. Our gazes were locked and so were our fingers. He slowly moved forward, but I put my hand against the back of his head and brought him to me. I sealed the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me into his lap and held my waist. We broke apart after a minute or two, our lungs dying for air. **

**"Ich leibe dich, Gilbert," I breathed out. **

**"Ich leibe dich auch, _." He put his hand up to my face, pulling me in again for another round of kissing. **

**I'll never be alone again, and neither will he. **

**I hope you liked my first songfic! Thanks for reading and I'm not sure who is up next... Again, let me know who to do next and let me know how I can improve my writing. I like to make sure I write what my readers like. Thanks again and look out for my next update!**

**-PQ**


	2. Final update

Hey guys. I know I haven't been on in a LOOOOOOOONG while. I've been busy and stuff... And stuff... Heh, the point is... I'm not posting anything on here anymore. I moved over to Wattpad and I have one story up and in progress. Sorry if I disappointed anyone but I just feel better writing on there. So yeah... Hopefully you'll come and check it out.

You can find me at PM PMKiKa

Thats it. I'm extremely happy and thankful for my readers and commenters. Thank you all :)

So, I'll catch you on the flip side! :D


End file.
